Beer Goggles
by GemNika
Summary: A companion (prequel) piece to JackaLu Week, Day 3: Sharp. The night Lucy and Gajeel slept together was one they would never forget, if they could even remember most of it the next morning. Rated M for a reason. [Complete.]


**A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's a little prequel one-shot to JackaLu Week's Day 3** _ **Sharp**_ **.**

* * *

The party to celebrate Lisanna's return from Edolas - and the dead, apparently - had lasted for way too long in Lucy's opinion. That was only because she'd gotten dragged into every drinking game imaginable, and was now in the process of stumbling home in the wee hours of the morning.

She'd thought sleeping it off at the guild would have been a wise choice, but alas… Once she caught sight of Macao and Wakaba, still awake, Lucy had thought better of it.

Really, her only issue was in getting home. Mainly, because the drunken, bumbling blonde was sure there hadn't been woods around her apartment. Or anywhere between it and the guild. How she'd ended up in the woods, she couldn't remember, but Lucy was nothing if not determined to find her own way home.

Just when the blonde had given up all hope of finding civilization, though it may have only been another five steps after she realized she was in the currently spinning woods, she saw the light at the end of a tunnel.

Okay, so it was more of a porch light that had a few moths bumping into it in a daze, but her giddy laughter wasn't hindered in the slightest by that particular fact. Porch lights meant houses, and houses with porch lights that were _on_ meant someone was home. Hopefully, that someone wasn't an axe murderer or rapist - those were her top two realistic scenarios, she decided - because Lucy's feet were on a mission to get to the building. Rapists and murderers notwithstanding, the blonde was hopeful she'd find someone who could point her in the right direction.

If only she'd realized sooner that there were stairs. Maybe then the blonde wouldn't have fallen flat on her face and hit her head on the door. Then again, it worked as a solid knock, so she was just going to brush that one off as a win.

Several bottles crashed to the floor inside, and bare feet pounded on what Lucy assumed was a wooden floor. The amount of cursing coming from inside was pushing her closer and closer to the thought that this was a place she probably shouldn't be, but then the door opened.

And that was when Lucy realized that, not only was she still lying face-down on the porch, but her ass was sticking up in the air and her skirt had ridden up to her waist. That explained the cool breeze brushing across her bare cheeks.

"Bunny Girl?" Gajeel blinked as he brushed his hair from his face, peering down at the blonde with severely blurred vision. Specifically, her pale ass that was shining in the moonlight. More specifically, her _two_ pale asses. "Why… Huh?"

Her head lifted as Gajeel reached down and pulled her to her feet. "Gajeel?"

He frowned for a moment. "Yeah?"

Suddenly, Lucy gave the Iron Slayer a wide, drunken grin. "Not a rapist," she giggled. "Today's my lucky day!"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, leading the blonde inside. Once the door was closed, he cleared a few of the empty bottles from his couch for her to have a seat, then plopped down next to her. "What're ya doin' out here?"

Lucy giggled again as he grabbed two beers, biting the tops off and eating them before handing her one. "I think I've had enough tonight."

Gajeel grinned when Lucy brought the bottle to her lips and chugged anyway. "Same here." That didn't stop him from finishing the thing in one go, though.

"Oh," Lucy laughed. "And I got lost on my way home."

"... How?"

She shrugged, smiling while handing the empty bottle to the Iron Slayer. "Didn't see you at the guild though. You okay?"

"Just partyin'," he smirked, lifting a fresh bottle in a feigned toast. He would have gone to the guild, but he just didn't feel like it. Especially since Pantherlily wasn't going home with him. Nope, the little black Exceed had decided to stay outdoors and take in Earthland for a while. And it only left Gajeel feeling damn lonely.

He wasn't sure how many beers the two of them went through in relative silence, but somewhere between one case and the next, because he'd been sure to stock up to get properly hammered, Lucy's head was resting on his bare chest and she was letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'm gonna die a virgin," Lucy lamented.

Gajeel nearly choked on his beer. "Wh-What?!"

The blonde mage simply nodded, her eyes glued to his belly button. Specifically the little iron barbell running through it. That was oddly feminine, but she wasn't going to judge. "Everyone's always trying to kill me," Lucy groaned. "And I've never got time for a relationship."

"There's ways around that, y'know."

"Yeah," she snorted. "Open my legs and let a dick fall in it."

"Pretty much," he laughed. Gajeel tossed his empty bottle onto the pile next to him on the floor. "Grab me another?"

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully while leaning down to reached into the box on the floor. It hadn't mattered to either of them that the beers were warm. They were both too far gone to really care all that much. And of course, the blonde wasn't having much luck in the coordination department, because reaching down to grab a beer for both of them had caused her to lie in Gajeel's lap.

The Iron Slayer bit his lip when he felt her breasts brushing over his thigh, closer to his crotch. And once Lucy had found what were apparently his last two drinks, she didn't sit up. Instead, the blonde turned and got more comfortable in his damn lap while he bit off the tops and ate them.

"I'm serious though," she said after taking a large swig of the amber drink. "Someone's gonna kill me before I even had the chance to do _that_."

"Do what again?" he frowned.

"Stir my pussy up with their man-meat."

He hadn't meant to laugh, and he sure as hell hadn't meant to make Lucy start in on it either. But the last thing Gajeel had pictured her saying was… _that_. "Ya mean, gettin' fucked."

"Y-Yeah," she laughed. "I mean… I'm sexy, right?"

"Sure," he nodded. Gajeel could easily see that the blonde was sexy. He just saw her as more of a sister than anything else.

"And, _you'd_ give me a right good pound in the princess parts."

"Goddamn right, I would," he smirked. "I'm a beast, Bun-Bun."

Lucy snickered and set her beer on the floor by his foot, then slowly blinked while looking up into his gleaming red eyes. "Bun-Bun?"

"Got some sweet buns," Gajeel shrugged. "I ain't gonna lie about it."

"So, how come I can't just… I dunno… Find a guy that's into that?"

He frowned as Lucy sat up on her knees next to him on the couch. "Plenty of guys that wanna fuck you, Bunny. You just gotta open yer eyes and shit."

"But, my eyes are always open…" And just like that, the blonde's happy drunken feeling was gone. And really, all she wanted was a hug. Without considering it, she climbed into Gajeel's lap, straddling his hips, and wrapped her arms around the suddenly still Slayer. "I just wanna… I dunno…"

"Bunny…" he sighed sadly.

"I know..."

He lifted his beer as the blonde pulled back and took a swig. And just when he thought the bottle was against his lips, he got an eyeful of her cleavage.

Lucy drew back when Gajeel's beer spilled down his chin and into the valley between her breasts, soaking through the front of her pale pink tank top. She didn't really have a response for it, and instead looked back at Gajeel to find his gaze honed in on her chest. Most likely her pebbled nipples that were clearly visible through the fabric, especially since she'd decided against a bra that day.

"Shit, uh," Gajeel whispered. His eyes widened when Lucy let out a quiet laugh as she pulled the soaked top up and over her head. "Damn…" He'd seen a good few sets of perky tits in his day, but right then, Lucy's were all he could focus on. The rounded globes just looked fucking delicious, with the soft rose-colored nipples begging for his attention. All sane though seemed to evade him as the seconds ticked by, and eventually Gajeel only had one thing in mind.

The blonde didn't have to ask, and instead let out a soft moan as Gajeel slowly leaned forward to wrap his lips around one nipple. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he licked the beer from her chest, travelling slowly over to her unattended breast.

Gajeel was sure, somewhere in his alcohol-drenched brain, some part of him was going to regret doing this with the blonde. But when her hips shifted slightly, with her slender fingers digging into his scalp and her nails pressing small indentations into his shoulder, the Iron Slayer was a fucking goner.

Lucy was panting as Gajeel openly licked up the center of her chest to her throat. Over her chin. She hadn't realized just how forcefully his pierced tongue would plunge between her lips. Or that she'd hear one of the two barbells knocking against her teeth while they kissed. Hell, she hadn't known he'd pierced it a second time at all.

Hell, he could do it all he wanted, she figured. Just as long he wouldn't stop touching her.

It seemed he had the same idea as his hands came up to grab her ass and grind her down onto his clothed erection. Heat washed over the blonde in waves that blended together, and she wasn't sure how long it was before Gajeel was standing and her legs were winding around his hips.

He stumbled through the house toward the back room, his bedroom, on a sole mission to get to his fucking nightstand. The bed wasn't all that important. But the damn condoms were. No matter how trashed, Gajeel was a stickler about that.

Lucy moaned into the kiss as she was pinned to Gajeel's bed, writhing wantingly against his half-clothed body with her own. His skin glided along hers so wickedly, she could feel her body already winding up to spring free. When his hips rolled, she could feel every solid inch of him pressing against her, and the blonde was desperate for it.

As far as Gajeel was concerned, there was really no time for foreplay. He wanted to get inside the blonde as quickly as possible, just so he could hear her moaning his name. He reached over to the nightstand with one hand while using the other to unbutton his pants. The fact that he couldn't tell whether it was beer or Lucy's arousal that had soaked the fabric only made him growl with desire.

Lucy finally brought her fingers to her skirt, abandoning the quest to feel every inch of Gajeel's skin when she realized that her clothes needed to disappear. The belt with her whip and keys was undone in a flash. Then the zipper that held her little black skirt together was pulled down.

Gajeel kicked his pants and boxers off, finally breaking from Lucy's lips to reach down and remove her panties. He didn't need to say anything, and neither did she. The way her hips lifted to help him get the flimsy little bit of lace off was enough permission, as far as he was concerned.

Once she was bare - with both mages realizing once Lucy's panties were at her ankles that her boots were still on, and the two having worked together to fumble through getting them off - Lucy took a moment to clear her vision just a little. Just enough to see Gajeel's hand moving over his shaft in preparation for the condom he was about to put on.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was just a little dry at the intimidating sight before her, but Lucy didn't know if it was the fucking tattooed dragon running the length of his shaft, or the piercings that speared through the underside of it.

"That's my favorite fuckin' face," Gajeel grinned. He absolutely loved the thrill he got from seeing his partner's eyes widen in shock, and just a little fear. And the intensifying scent of arousal that drifted up from between Lucy's slender thighs was all the more enticing. He grabbed Lucy's ankles and pulled her down the bed just a little more, ripping a delighted squeal from the blonde.

Lucy couldn't help but smile as Gajeel descended on her as though he was a wild animal. His teeth scraped against her throat while he lined himself up at her entrance. Her legs spread wider to accommodate his hips as he surged forward.

And maybe she was just a little glad that she was so fucking wasted, because the only scream she let out was one of pleasure just before his mouth clamped down on hers, and his tongue teased her own into an exotic, writhing dance.

His hands were everywhere. She _felt_ him everywhere. His fingers digging into her skin, his hips snapping wildly. The low growls that rumbled through his chest. His sharp teeth scratching her flesh. A searing tongue that would lap at her sweat-slicked skin before returning to her mouth. How his hair tickled her breasts when he broke away from her to pull in more air.

Lucy found her eyes opening to take in Gajeel's erotic snarl as her legs were slammed against the headboard. Her ankles were locked in place in metal cuffs that bit into her skin, and he shifted until he was crouched over her. The first plunge into her already spasming sex had Lucy shrieking wildly.

And her screams only increased as his hand crashed down on her ass with a loud smack.

"F-Fuck," Lucy panted. "Spank me harder!"

Gajeel groaned as he continued his relentless pace, one hand bracing himself on the wall and the other cracking over her reddened flesh again. "Shit," he hissed. "Fuckin' take it, Bunny!"

"Gajeel! O-Oh god…"

"Black Steel," he growled. "Fuck…"

Her eyes flashed with excitement, and Lucy grinned at the sight of his gleaming, devilish eyes as he gave her an answering grin. "Black Steel," she rasped.

His pace only increased once those words passed her lips, sending the blonde spiralling into scream after scream of pure bliss.

* * *

Gajeel woke up slowly, groaning as the scent of alcohol, sweat, and sex filled his lungs. His mouth had turned into a fucking desert, and just when he'd found the motivation to roll his ass out of bed, he felt a naked body shifting next to him. Or, mostly on top of him, really.

A feminine groan sounded from the woman's lips - letting him know a whole more, for some reason, that it actually _was_ a woman he'd taken to bed. He really didn't want to look though, because the last thing Gajeel remembered about the night before was sitting on his couch and cracking open beer after beer.

Maybe he'd decided to go to a bar. That would make sense.

"Where…"

At the familiar voice, even though it was scratchy and mostly muffled, Gajeel's eyes shot open. _'No… No, no, no. I'm dreaming right now.'_

But the sight of a very naked, hickey-covered, sleepy-eyed Lucy Heartfilia did his ass in. And once she looked up at him, the light seemed to go off for them both a moment later.

She screamed, but that didn't faze Gajeel in the slightest, because he was in the process of screaming just as loudly. The fact that it was as high-pitched as the blonde's would go to his fucking grave. She scrambled away from him, and Gajeel toppled to the ground while trying to grow wings and fucking fly out of the bed. He sat up and tore the sheet from the bed, leaving Lucy sitting naked as a jaybird on the bare mattress. Where his other sheet and the damn blanket had gone, he hadn't a clue.

Lucy reached over and grabbed a pillow to use as a shield. "What the fuck?!"

Gajeel looked around his room and found their clothes thrown every which way. And then, on the floor, two condoms were tied off with more than telling evidence inside. "B-Bunny…"

"Gaj, don't say-"

He cringed and pointed a shaking finger to the rubbers on the floor. "We fucked." Really, he was sure he was going to be sick. Part of it, he was sure, was from his killer hangover. But he'd also apparently fucked the girl he thought of as a sister the night before.

Lucy hid her beet-red face in her hands, peeking through her fingers to see that Gajeel was, in fact, telling the truth. "Oh my god, we did…"

And when she tried to think back to the night before, Lucy was able to pull up little snippets of what had happened. Falling on the doorstep, drinking with Gajeel, the beer on her shirt.

Then it was all hands and mouths and eventually his hips snapping against her hard enough to explain why her thighs and pelvis hurt. His teeth sinking into her, but how he refused when she asked him to draw blood. Being used as a human pretzel and loving every damn second of it. At some point, Lucy had mapped out Gajeel's dick tattoo with her tongue even though he wasn't hard, she vaguely remembered.

Gajeel just couldn't get his eyes away from the condoms. The fact that it was plural was sending his head spinning. Because, just like Lucy, the Iron Slayer was remembering bits and pieces of what happened.

Her nails raking down his back, listening to her scream 'Black Steel' like he'd said. Tying the blonde up any way he wanted as long as he was spanking or biting her. How she smelled so damn sweet when she climaxed, and the feel of her sex rippling around him.

And no matter how arousing it would have been otherwise, this was Lucy. And damn it all to hell, he knew she'd been a fucking virgin. "Fuckin' shit, why?!"

Lucy was pulled from her mini-freak-out by the Iron Slayer, and she finally scowled down at him. "Don't sound so sickened by it!"

With a horrified face, he turned to look at her. "Huh?"

She crossed her arms around the pillow a little more tightly. "You're a dick!"

Gajeel was officially confused. "What?" And then, all he could see was the blonde pouting as she sat on his bed, with her hair tangled and the little bit of makeup she'd been wearing the night before smudged. It was that damn pout that had him starting to worry though. "Bunny," he said slowly, "You don't, y'know, have feelings for me or some shit, do you?"

The blonde cringed. "God, no! You're like a brother, Gajeel."

"That's why this is fucking weird," he sighed, relief suddenly flooding his system. It took a moment to really find the energy, but he managed to pull himself off the floor and took a seat on his bed, next to the still-naked blonde.

"Well, you made it seem like you just hated my vagina," Lucy whispered.

Gajeel made sure the sheet stayed over his hips as he raised a brow at the blonde. "That's one of the nicest pussies I've ever put my dick in," he replied. It sure as hell wasn't a lie, from what he could remember.

With a brilliant flush of embarrassment, Lucy hid her face in her hands again. "Don't ever say that again."

Gajeel chuckled quietly as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer and nestled his nose in her hair. "Well, you looked like you needed to know," he whispered. "Damn nice pussy you've got there, Bunny."

Lucy was just left mortified, so she elbowed Gajeel in the side for good measure. "Stop that!" she laughed.

All he could do from his position was shrug. "Fine," he chuckled. "I won't talk about it." He was finding himself more and more thankful as the seconds ticked by and the uncomfortable situation seemed to dissipate. Once Lucy rested her head on his shoulder, he gave her a gentle squeeze. All he really wanted to ask was whether or not she was okay, because the Iron Slayer had never been one for the gentle approach. It was why he never went for virgins, because they needed time to adjust, and Gajeel just wanted to get to the good part of going wild and hearing a woman (or man, from time to time) scream.

"Gajeel?" Lucy whispered after several minutes in silence."

"Hm?"

And suddenly, the blonde was smirking as she looked up at him. "You never told me you had a dragon tattooed on your dick." The odd choking cough accompanied by his wide crimson eyes staring down at her in horror had Lucy simply laughing.

"W-Well, uh… Not really something I, um… talk about."

"And the piercings?" she crooned.

"... Shut up, Bunny." He had to fight to bring his eyes into a glare, because the blonde was just giving him that cheeky, shit-eating grin that always had his ass laughing.

"Revenge for the pussy comments."

"At least I was complimenting yer pussy," he pouted.

"You're right," she nodded. "Well, it's the best dick I've ever had."

"The _only_ dick, ya little cocksucker," he frowned. "Still not much of a compliment."

Lucy rolled her eyes, the wide brown orbs softening with happiness as she leaned up to gently kiss his cheek. "Still, at least I got to lose my virginity to someone that cares about me. Thanks, _Black Steel_."

He chuckled softly and gave the blonde another light squeeze. He couldn't believe he'd told Lucy, of all people, to fucking call him that during sex. If anything, the fact that she'd agreed to it so quickly was really the surprise. Because, even though they were two peas in a weird ass pod, he'd been 'Black Steel' when they were enemies.

"No problem, Bun-Bun," he whispered. "I'm not fuckin' you _ever_ again, but no problem."

"Thank goodness," she laughed. "I think I hear a banjo…"

Gajeel groaned when she started humming the famed banjo part in _Deliverance_. "Go fuck yerself."

"I'm too sore," she teased. "You fucked me enough last night."

"Goddamnit!" he cackled.

Lucy shifted to kneel beside him, grinning as she leaned closer to his face. Her eyes were intense as she deepened her voice, adding a southern twang as she nearly growled, "Get in ther' all deep like."

"Fuckin' stop, creeper!" Gajeel started leaning away from the blonde only to grunt as the pillow she'd been using to hide her nakedness was tossed to the floor and she hugged him.

"But, Black Steel," Lucy crooned. "You can't escape our love!"

For the first time in the Iron Slayer's life, a woman's naked body didn't make him react in the slightest. "Yer a goddamn psycho!" he laughed.

He was sure it had everything to do with the fact that this was Lucy, and she really was just like a sister to him. No matter what they'd done the night before, or how his drunken fucking brain had decided that he needed to get between her legs, that's all she would ever be to him.

"And get yer sticky fuckin' tits off me!"

Lucy squawked and drew back, struggling to cover her breasts and the apex of her thighs with her hands. When that didn't work, she found Gajeel shifting so he could give her the sheet that had been over his hips.

"I've already seen ya naked," Gajeel teased. "That shit is burned in my fuckin' memory."

"You're paying for the therapy," she replied, sticking out her tongue.

The Iron Slayer rolled his eyes, then rested his hand lightly on the side of her neck. His thumb brushed across her jaw, and he couldn't help but smile when she blinked in surprise as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Lucy's eyes stayed open in shock, and she found that Gajeel hadn't closed his either, but that didn't stop her from kissing him back. In comparison to the night before, it was tame. And much less sloppy. And oddly enough, she found herself enjoying it. The blonde wasn't seeing stars, or anything close to it, but at least she knew for certain that Gajeel actually knew how to kiss without trying to devour her fucking soul. Granted, Lucy hadn't been complaining the night before, because she'd been doing much the same.

He pulled back and gave her a lopsided smirk. Really, the only reason he'd kissed her again was because it was Lucy. She wasn't just some piece of ass that he'd wanted out of his house as soon as the sun rose. She was his friend, his sister. The blonde meant a whole hell of a lot to him, and Gajeel figured the best way to let her know that was to kiss her, just once. Besides, he didn't need Lucy thinking that he only knew how to nearly choke her with his damn tongue - because he'd been a little overzealous while they'd kissed the night before, even he could admit that. "And yer welcome, Bunny. You know I love ya."

"Because I'm a precious fucking cupcake."

"With some wicked morning breath."

"Look who's talking," she giggled, scrunching her nose in distaste. "You're giving dragon breath a whole new meaning."

He shrugged while standing up, then reached down to grab his boxers and put them on so she wouldn't be forced to stare at his ass. "You get a shower, and I'll make some breakfast."

Lucy wrapped the sheet around herself a little more snugly, still feeling self-conscious about being naked around the Iron Slayer. Regardless of how naked they'd been together, she wanted to keep some form of modesty going. "I'm stealing one of your shirts."

He chuckled when she opened the middle drawer on his dresser and instantly grabbed the shirt she'd commandeered as her own whenever the blonde needed a shirt. It wasn't Lucy's first time sleeping over, and he sure hoped it wouldn't be the last. Based on the fact that she was still able to joke around with him, Gajeel had a good feeling their friendship wouldn't change.

Lucy smiled softly up at the Iron Slayer, then sighed and gave him a tight hug. "Thanks, Gajeel."

"Sure thing, Bunny," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Now go clean the hell up. You're covered in my fucking spit."

"Well, if you hadn't been _licking_ me so much," she smirked.

"You made me spill my beer on ya."

"Gajeel, you licked my toes…"

"You liked it." Okay, so maybe he'd noticed that Lucy had the cutest little fucking toes he'd ever seen, and he'd decided to give them a good lick. She hadn't minded, and the blonde especially hadn't cared when he licked every inch of her damn body and buried his face between her legs.

"Not the point," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes as the blonde pulled away, her bright smile shining up at him once again. "Yer a fuckin' dork," he chuckled.

"So are you," Lucy grinned. The two turned toward his bedroom door, then separated in the hall so Lucy could take a shower. By the time she was done and dressed in his shirt, and then a pair of boxers she'd had to grab from his dresser since her panties from the night before smelled like beer, Lucy found the Iron Slayer setting a fair amount of lightly buttered toast on the table next to a bottle of aspirin and two glasses of water.

"Breakfast of fuckin' champions," Gajeel said with a grin. The two sat down at the table, and he groaned in contentment at the first bite of dry fucking toast. Perfect for a hangover, that was for damn sure. "Oh, and yer helping me clean up these damn bottles."

Lucy turned to look into the living room behind her, then dropped her toast when she saw the chest-high pile of bottles next to and in front of the couch. "God, no wonder I let you inside of me," she mumbled around her toast. "We were wasted."

"I'm gonna punch you in the tits, Bunny."

She grinned back at him, not caring that he could see the food in her mouth. "You're a panty-dropper, Black Steel. But, you can't deny it…"

"Nah," he chuckled.

Together, they said, "The beer goggles won."

For the rest of that morning, the two Fairy Tail mages couldn't help but laugh over the situation they'd found themselves in. And they were both more than happy that nothing had to change because of it. Later on, Lucy would be left wondering why her face was hurting as much as it was, and the resulting bruise on her forehead - not from the fall on Gajeel's porch, which had left its own mark on her cheek, but from when they'd toppled off the bed and she hit her face on the nightstand, then continued with their second round of sex - would forever remain a mystery to both of them.

 _ **.The End.**_


End file.
